


Ugly Sweater

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: i love relmer, thank you to my good friend sammy for always sending me the best prompts, this is short but its really cute jhdjgrgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Elmer's mom knits Race a sweater. What more can I say?





	Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Feliks and Florian, Elmer's twin brothers, come from my friend Sammy! He came up with names for like, all of Elmer's siblings. And there's a lot. I am amazed, truly.

“Hey, Race? What exactly is your shirt size?”

Race and Elmer had been sitting together at lunch, when Elmer randomly burst out with that question.

“I'm sorry, what?” Race asked. “Why do you ask?”

Elmer flushed and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “N-no reason! Don't worry about it.”

Race looked at him, confused, but he shrugged. “I'm typically like, a medium?”

Elmer nodded. “Cool.”

Race shook his head amusedly, and they went back to their lunches and continued like normal.

The question bugged Race, though. For a while. He kept thinking about it, and he couldn't think of any reason why he'd need to know his shirt size. He thought, maybe, he was asking because he was thinking about a gift to give him for Christmas? But Elmer didn't celebrate Christmas, he was Jewish. He was very confused. He didn't like it. He tried to bring it up to Elmer again, but he had avoided the question like the plague. That only caused Race to be even more curious. He was certain he was dying. He was such a curious person and he just needed to know already.

He finally found out, two days before Christmas. Elmer showed up at Race's apartment with a gift bag in hand. “Hey Race! Happy holidays!” He shoved the bag into his hands.

Race raised his eyebrows and opened the bag to look inside. He pulled out the contents, and he laughed. “Elm, what is this?”

Elmer flushed and looked at his feet. “My mama knitted you a sweater. She made one for all of us. She made a big one with two head holes for Feliks and Florian. She thought it was funny. She made me ask you for your size, so she could make it. Do you like it?”

Race nodded. “Yes, I love it. Your mom is so sweet, I love her to death. Though, you said she made one for all of you guys. Where's yours?”

Elmer bit his lip. “At home. At the bottom of one of my drawers.”

Race shook his head. “Nope. That won't do. You need to go get it and put it on immediately, or I'm telling your mom that you didn't like yours.”

Elmer gasped. “You wouldn't.”

Race crossed his arms. “I would. Now come on, I'll drive.”

Elmer grumbled as he left Race's apartment, Race grabbing his keys and following close behind, smiling happily. They went out to Race's car and drove back to Elmer's house, which really wasn't far. They could have walked. They walked in, and Race was immediately greeted by Elmer's mom.

“Anthony Edward! There you are! Did Eliasz give you the sweater?” She asked with a smile.

Race grinned back and gave her a big hug. “He did! And I love it, thank you. You're so sweet. We came back here because I'm making Elmer put his on.”

Elmer's mom laughed. “Oh, he hates it, I can tell. A mother’s gift.” Elmer came out of his room just then and made his way to where Race and his mom were. Race snorted when he saw him. “Thank you for this gift,” Elmer's mom had whispered in his ear. The sweater had one thing on it, and Race saw a theme between his and Elmer's. Elmer's sweater had a glue bottle knitted into it. Race's had had a racecar.

Race walked towards him. “Elmer, you look absolutely adorable.” He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Elmer pushed him away. “Nope. You have to put yours on now.”

Race grinned. “Oh, happily, Elmer. Though, I left it at home.”

Elmer sighed. “Fine, back to your place then.” Race waved to Elmer's mom before leaving. They climbed back into Race's car, and drove back to Race's apartment. He grabbed the bag with the sweater in it from the counter once inside, and slid into the bathroom to quickly slip it on.

He came out with a proud smirk. “How do I look?”

“Like a dork,” Elmer laughed. That only made Race grin wider.

Race walked over to Elmer, and wrapped his arms around his waist once again. “Can I kiss you now?”

Elmer giggled at him. “You may.”

Race leaned in happily and kissed Elmer softly. “You're adorable, you know that?”

Elmer shrugged. “Only because you tell me about one hundred times a day.”

Race laughed. “Because it's true! Now, we definitely have to take a thousand pictures in these sweaters because I'm seriously living for them. I love your mom.”

Elmer groaned, but complied. They didn't take a thousand, but they did take quite a few. Race posted a few to his Instagram and Snapchat, and sent one to the huge group chat.

**Higgs:** snapchat-120887652310.jpg

**Higgs:** guys i LOVE elms mom

**Elm:** guys i hate race

**Higgs:** u love me

**Elm:** incorrect

**Bi Disaster:** aw what cuties. relationship goals! lol

**Brooklyn is Better:** i will kill u myself, kelly

**Jacobs One:** pls dont i kinda like this one

**Jacobs Two:** do it. end our suffering.

Elmer and Race laughed at their friends together, and ended up curling up on the couch with hot chocolate, still in their sweaters. What Elmer didn't know, was that Race was already planning on how he was going to print out one of the pictures they took and frame it. He couldn't wait to see his reaction to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, you can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
